Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium suitably usable in ink-jet systems, whose ink-applying surface and image-viewing surface are in an obverse and reverse relationship, and which can give recorded images superior in gloss and storage stability without effecting a post-treatment such as laminating, and, more particularly, to a recording medium that can be greatly superior in the ink absorbing ability, can be perfectly free from any feathering, and can give recorded images of high image quality, having superior definition and high recording density.